


Repayment

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: PINK-CONTRAIL WHISPERED: Hi henlo? How about some Svance with Lance properly thanking Sven for saving his life?





	Repayment

Sven tightened his fingers in chestnut locks as the hot heat currently encasing his cock constricted. His breath stuttered out of him as his hips bucked forward without his permission. “Holy- _Ah!_ Lance!”

Blue eyes rolled to look up at him as Lance pulled his mouth up and off his dick with a pop. He licked his lips with a grin as his hand stroked over the hard, slick member. “Like that?”

 _“God, yes,”_  Sven hissed, pumping his hips into Lance’s fist. His head thudded back against the wall behind him as a throaty moan worked its way out of him.  _“Please,_  don’t tease me, beautiful…”

“Tease? I’d never  _dream_  of it. After all, you saved my life. Doesn’t really seem like the right way to repay my hero.” Lance swiped his tongue over the head of his dick before swallowing it back down to the base.

Just like that, Sven was  _gone;_  lost in the way Lance’s tongue caressed the underside of his cock and the knowing gleam in his eyes. Lance worked Sven through his orgasm, his hands stroking up and down his thighs. As soon as Sven’s body relaxed and slumped back against the wall behind him, Lance let his cock slide out of his mouth. He made a show of opening his mouth to show the cum pooled over his tongue before swallowing it down.

Sven watched before breathing in sharply with an inaudible curse. He dropped down to his knees and cupped Lance’s face, dragging him into a fierce kiss to taste himself on the other’s tongue. Lance moaned into the other’s mouth as teeth teased at his lips. He yanked back his head only to grab the front of Sven’s suit and yanked him forward, so he could hiss into his ear, “I want to ride you.”

“Yeah?” Sven’s hands slid to down to grab at Lance’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

“I’d like that.” Sven used his hold on Lance’s ass to lift him so that he could work his jeans down his thighs. “Come here.”

Lance helped to remove his jeans, grinning salaciously when Sven faltered at discovering Lance was going commando this entire time. Sven stared openly before gripping his bare ass once more.  _“You little minx.”_

A laugh flew from Lance’s lips. Sven struggled to his feet, using the wall as support as he lifted up not only himself but Lance as well. As soon as he was standing, he carried the paladin back to his quarters, feeling like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
